Chances
by Bam
Summary: Lorraine is braving the streets and the newsies, but when rumors start flying, things start to get complicated! Unexpected friends and unexpected enemies force her to reevaluate who she can trust... (lotsa chaps, but they are very short, I promise! pleas
1. chapter 1

The snow was coming down in huge flakes.Lorraine shuddered and pulled her tattered sweater tighter as an icy wind cut through the city.This was the coldest night since she had been living in the streets.It wasn't supposed to be like this.Her father had decided that their family should leave their home in Ireland and come to America, the land of opportunity.On the boat over, Lorraine's mother got sick so when the family arrived at Ellis Island, the officials refused her citizenship in the United States.Her father refused to leave her to die alone, but forced Lorraine to go on without them.He promised they would follow soon, when her mother got better.That was almost one year ago.Lorraine long since let go of the idea that they were still coming.

Lorraine was struggling to survive her first winter on the streets of New York.It was harder than she had anticipated and she was just looking for a place to get warm for even a few minutes.Unfortunately, it was late at night and everything had closed hours ago.She fought sleep, knowing that if it came in this cold, it would most likely bring death also.She was starting to lose hope on finding shelter of some kind when she heard faint music.Lorraine followed the sound to an abandoned factory.Peaking in a window, she saw a large group of kids gathered in a room lit solely by candles, causing eerie shadows to dance on the faces of the dirty children.She debated between going inside and risking trouble with these kids that she did not know, or staying out in the freezing cold.Lorraine convinced herself that if she stayed outside all night, she was sure to freeze to death, so she decided to risk this strange group of vagrants.

Lorraine crept around to the side door and slowly pushed it open.No one inside seemed to notice.She slipped in and quietly shut the door before the strong winter wind blew out the candles inside.She noticed the reason no one noticed her entrance.They were all entranced by the card game they were playing.After a minute, Lorraine recognized the game as poker.She had seen it played before, but had never played herself.The pile of money in the center of one of the games caught her eye.Now she understood why all of them were so intent of the game.They were gambling, and by the looks of them, they were probably betting their life savings on each hand.

God, I could use that money, she thought as she watched one of the younger boys happily claim the kitty he had just won.Figuring she could probably pick up on the rules of the game just by watching, Lorraine sat in the shadows, in the back of the group of boys that had gathered to watch also.She sat with rapt attention, trying desperately to learn the game so that she would be able to play, and hopefully win some money.

After a few hours, she felt ready to try the game herself.Two of the younger children, a boy about ten and a girl about thirteen, started asking around to start another game.Lorraine jumped at the chance to play.These two are so young, they can't be that good, she laughed to herself.The three sat down and were soon joined by a forth, a blond boy looking a little younger than Lorraine, probably about fifteen.The game began.

By the second hand, Lorraine had lost ten of the twelve cents she had been saving.The blond boy who had just won her money looked at her and smirked.

"I take it ya never played b'fore."His Scottish accent was heavy, but failed to mask the mockery in his voice."Care ta play anudder hand?I could use th' money."Lorraine sneered at him and stood up.

"I must be getting' along," she said in a cold voice.She hated losing, but could tolerate it.Being mocked was something she would not stand for, however.She turned curtly and walked away.She laughed to herself when she overheard the two younger children scolding the blond boy for driving her away.They couldn't continue their game now that she had left.Serves him right, she thought.The rest of the night, Lorraine sat silently in the shadows, watching the players, trying to learn the game better.

The group grew smaller with each passing hour.Soon there was only a handful of people left.Lorraine stood up to leave, figuring it was time to find a place to sleep.She reached for the handle of the door when suddenly it swung open in front of her.

"Hey dere!"A short boy with dark hair and a heavy New York accent strolled into the room, greeting everyone at once.His eyes appeared to be skimming the room, stopping on an unfamiliar face."And who might you be, dollface?"he turned to Lorraine."I ain't neva seen you heah before."

"I'm no one of importance," Lorraine said quickly as she brushed past him, her hand skimming his vest pocket.She quickly exited and ran a few blocks before stopping to look at her prize.While passing him, she managed to swipe two dimes out of his pocket.I may not be very good at poker, but I'm still the best pickpocket, she thought with a smile.She made her way to the train station, remembering that it was open all night long and people sleeping there was not particularly unusual.

The next day, Lorraine awoke to an old man nudging her.

"Which train are you waiting for, miss?" he asked.Lorraine groaned softly and pretending not to understand.

"No English," she said with a confused look on her face.The old man sighed and walked away.Lorraine checked her pocket to make sure her twenty-two cents were still there and made her way out of the station.Not knowing what else to do, she wandered around and eventually sat on the corner outside of a church and begged for money.By the time evening rolled around, she had gathered thirty cents.

"I know exactly where to go now,"Lorraine thought.First she stopped by a market and bought a couple apples.With her remaining fifty cents, she headed to the racetrack.Let's hope I'm better at betting than I am at poker, she thought as approached a sign reading 'Sheapshed Races'.Lorraine followed a small group of men to the betting window.She glanced over the horses' names and decided to bet on a horse named Last Chance.She took the betting receipt and read over it.

"Hey wait, you put the wrong name on this!I wanted ta bet on Last Chance and this says Racer's Delight!"Lorraine complained to the man behind the counter.

"Look kid, you placed your bet right before the race started.I can't change it now that the race has already started, so why don't you go sit your pretty little bum down and hope that you win." The man said in an annoyed tone.Lorraine was willing to continue fighting with him, but knew that she had no chance of winning the argument, so she walked away to watch her race.

A few seconds after she sat down, she felt a tap on her shoulder."Excuse me, but I think you owe me some money."

"Why the hell would I owe you money?"Lorraine could not believe that another person was looking to pick a fight with her.She turned around and saw the dark haired boy from the night before.

"You owe me the money you stole from me!" he exclaimed.

"How dare you accuse me of stealing!I've never even seen you before!"Lorraine was growing nervous.What if this boy called the police on her?Judging from the numerous betting tickets in his hand and the gold chain hanging from his pocket, he seemed well off, which meant that the bulls would believe him over her."If you'll excuse me, I would like to watch my race now!"she continued.She turned around just in time to see Racer's Delight win the race.I won, she thought with elation.

"I know you stole money from me!" the boy was not willing to drop this.Lorraine turned to face him again.She had an idea.

"What horse did you bet on?" she asked.

"Last Chance.What difference does it make you to?" he answered in a nasty tone.

"Look, I admit that I did steal from you last night, but I just won this bet, so how about I give you some of my winnings and we can it even?"Lorraine offered."Just please don't call the police."The boy looked confused, but agreed to the offer.He followed her as she claimed the five dollars she won.

"Here's a dollar of my winnings.Can we call it even now?"she asked nervously.

"Yeah shoa,"he was obviously amused by her nervousness."Don't think I like ya now that you've paid me back."

"I gave you more than I stole from you!"Lorraine protested.

"But you still stole from me.What makes ya dink dat I got money that you can be stealin' from me?"he was growing angry again.

"I paid you back and that's the end of it."Lorraine walked away, happy to be away from the source of her annoyance.

"Hey wait!" He called after her."What's your name, kid?"She paused, questioning if she should tell him her real name.

"Mickie," she called over her shoulder.Mickie, short for Michaela, had been her mother's name.

"Now I can warn oddas ta watch out for ya!" he laughed as Lorraine fumed.


	2. chapter 2

That night she headed back to the factory

That night she headed back to the factory.She knew he would probably be there, but she couldn't stay away from the game.She peaked in the same window as before and searched for the short dark haired boy.She sighed with relief as she saw no sign of him.She slipped inside and found a seat behind an older boy with an eye patch.She watched him win almost every hand in the game.When he stood up, she made her move.

"Hey, I saw you play.You're pretty good.Think you could gimme some advice?"Lorraine casually asked.

"Me?"The boy with the eye patch looked confused."You should ask Race.He's the best.I just had some good luck, finally."The boy started to walk away.

"Wait!Where is Race?Do you think he would teach me?"Lorraine called after him.The boy scanned the room quickly.

"Race ain't heah yet."

"Then, can you show me a few things till he gets here?"I pleaded with him.

"Fine," he sighed, finally giving in."I'm Kid Blink.You gotta name?"

"Bam,"Lorraine said the first thing that popped into her head and was kicking herself for saying such a stupid name.

"What kinda name is Bam?" Blink looked amused.

"What kinda name is Kid Blink?"she retorted.He shrugged and motioned for her to follow him.He sat her down in a corner and started teaching her the basics of poker.She got so involved in it that she didn't hear the door open, but Blink did.

"Race is heah, you should ask him ta teach ya da rest," Blink stood up.

"Where is he?" Lorraine asked.She didn't see anyone new in the room.Blink pointed to the boy he was calling Race."Oh shit." She immediately recognized the dark haired boy he was pointing to.She tried to hide her face, but Race caught a glance of her.

"Hey Blink!Get away from dat goil!"Race yelled."She's prolly trying ta steal yer money right now!"Blink turned to Lorraine and gave her a questioning look.She shrugged.Race came over and told Blink about how they had met.The whole time, Lorraine shot dirty looks at Race.He's so annoying, she thought.When he was finished with his story, he gave her a smug look, which made her want to kill him.Blink checked his pockets and found all his money still there.

"Maybe you should leave."Blink offered in an unsympathetic tone."B'fore ya steal money from some odda kid dat can't afford it."The two boys lead her outside and slammed the door behind her.Great, now what the hell am I gonna do, she asked herself.She wandered until she came across a small pub.It was the only place she had passed that was still open that late at night, so she went inside to warm up.Remembering that she still had four dollars from the track, she ordered a coffee at the bar.She sipped her coffee and glaced around the dark pub.She noticed a group of young men sitting around a table in the back.Her eyes lit up as she recognized the game they were playing.Blink hadn't taught her everything, but it was enough for her to look like she knew what she was doing.She sauntered over, trying to look sexy instead of like a street rat.

"Mind if I play?" she asked with a flirtatious giggle.She flipped her long, dull blond hair over her shoulder.The men looked her over and apparently approved of her.They motioned for her to sit down.Soon she was dealt into the game.She played for a half hour and lost all but fifty cents of her money."Well, its been fun, boys," she said casually.She didn't want them to know she had just lost all her money.She hurried out of the pub.

"Damn it!" she hated herself for losing her money again.She was just no good at that damn game.She curled up in a door stoop and tried to sleep, thinking about giving the racetrack another try tomorrow.


	3. chapter 3

She woke early the next morning, shivering

She woke early the next morning, shivering.She sighed and remembered what it felt like to sleep in a warm bed.On her long walk back to the racetrack, she passed by a small building with a sign reading "Newsboys Lodging House".She had thought of going here before, but thought that she wouldn't be welcome since she was a girl.She was about to keep walking, but the memory of the freezing night was still fresh in her mind.She knew she wouldn't survive long in the cold winter.She walked into the lodging house and saw an old man behind a long wood counter.

"Why hello there, young lady!"the old man greeted her cheerfully."Can I help you with something?"Lorraine took a deep breath.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be here seeing as I'm not a newsboy, or even a boy, but I need a place ta stay and if you kick me out, I'll prolly die in the cold and it'll be on your head," she said in one breath.

"Oh, well, I couldn't live with myself with that on my head!I guess you had better stay here!" the man said with a wink.

"So I can stay?"

"There are rule though.No smoking or swearing in the house, and you have to sell newspapers everyday.If you're willing to do that, then you're welcome to stay,"he pushed a large book toward her."Just sign in here every night when you come in.It's five cents for the week."Lorraine fished a nickel out of her pocket and dropped it in the old man's hand.She thought for a second before signing the book.In scribbled handwriting, she signed 'Lucky O'Reilly'.She vowed to never tell anyone that Lucky had been the name of her family's dog in Ireland."Well, Lucky, the boy's bunkroom is upstairs, but since you're a girl, you'll stay in the bunkroom in the basement." He pointed to a door, which she assumed led downstairs."That's the girls' room." He smiled."Just drop your things on any empty bed.The washroom is upstairs in the boys' room."

"Thanks," Lorraine started toward the basement door.

"By the way, my name's Kloppman," he said.She continued to the door and decended the stairs.The room was small and filled with bunks.Only about half the beds had things on them.Lorraine sat down on the closest empty bed.She kicked herself for not coming here sooner, since it was obvious that girls were allowed.At least she had a bed to sleep in again.Lorraine remembered her original mission and walked back up the stairs.

"I'll be back later!" she waved to the old man on her way out the door.She continued on her way to the racetrack with a spring in her step.Things appeared to be looking better for her.She arrived at the tracks and placed her bet on Racer's Delight again.

"You again?" she recognized the voice from behind her.

"Don't think I'm happy to see you either," she retorted as she brushed past Race.She heard him check his pockets to make sure she hadn't stolen anything.Lorraine sat down and waited for her race to start.

"So yer name is Bam now?"Race sat down a couple seats away from her.

"If you hate me so much, why do you keep bugging me?"Lorraine ignored his comment about her name.

"I ain't got anyt'ing better ta do," he laughed smugly.He quieted down when the race started.Lorraine watched as Racer's Delight won again.Another easy five dollars, she thought.She wondered why she had never tried the tracks before, but quickly remembered that her mother always taught her that gambling was a sin.She pushed the memory out of her mind and claimed her winnings.She placed another bet, this time on a horse named Beast of War.She spent the whole day at the track, placing bets on different horses, almost every time picking the winner.She fought to keep from grinning like a fool as she made her way back to the lodging house.She was so caught up in her thoughts about the twenty dollars in her pocket, that she didn't notice the person in front of her until he stopped suddenly.She walked right into him.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.He turned around and she scowled.

"Ya know, I'm startin' ta t'ink you're followin' me,"Race said with a mocking laugh.

"You think too highly of yourself," she snapped.She quickly walked ahead of him, hoping he would leave her alone.She made it to the lodging house and stopped.Race was still behind her."I'm startin' to think YOU'RE following ME!" she yelled at him.

"I'm just goin' home!So if you'll 'scuse me," he pushed past her and walked into the lodging house.He noticed her following him in, but didn't say anything until she grabbed the sign-in book.He watched as she signed her name."You've gotta be kiddin' me," he groaned.He signed in under her name, noting that she had signed in as Lucky O'Reilly."So you're Lucky O'Reilly now?What happen'd ta Mickie?And Bam?"

"Shut up, I'll be gone in a week.Happy?"she didn't wait for an answer, instead headed down the stairs.


	4. chapter 4

Over the next few days, Lorraine came to learn the intricisies of being a newsie

Over the next few days, Lorraine came to learn the intricisies of being a newsie.She saw Race at the tracks almost everyday, but he didn't bother her.The lodging house was another story though.Every time Race saw Lorraine, he seemed to go out of his way to make a snide comment or shoot her a dirty look.The rest of the newsies were friendlier, but not by much.Race had warned them that she was a thief and a liar, so most of them stayed clear of her for fear that they would lose their hard earned coins.Despite this, Lorraine was starting to feel at home in the lodging house.Kloppman treated her like a daughter and she had become friendly with her bunkmate, Sway.She started debating whether or not she wanted to leave at the end of the week like she said she would.Do I really want to give up a warm bed, she thought.Lorraine also hated the thought of leaving Sway, her first friend in a year.

"Hey dere Lucky," Jack called to Lorraine as she walked up to the lodging house, on her way home from the tracks.

"Hiya Jack," her tone was dull.She sat down next to him on the steps.

"How'd ya do at da races?"

"Pretty bad.I lost every bet,"She sounded like she was about to cry.Jack hated having to do what he was about to do.

"Ya know, Lucky, everyone has noticed dis t'ing with you and Race,"Jack started.

"Thing?"Lorraine interrupted.

"Yeah, how da two of youse are always at each odda's t'roats.Da two of youse gotta cut it out or I'm gonna hafta ask ya ta leave," Jack focused on the ground, not wanting to see her reaction.

"What?Why me?"Lorraine jumped up."Race is a part of da problem too, ya know!"

"I know, but," Jack continued, "da oddas are scared dat you're gonna steal from dem.I can't have me newsies livin' in feah."

"You'd think I was da only one 'round heah dat eva stole something…" Lorraine muttered.

"Look, all ya hafta do is play nice wid Race.Den he'll quit bitchin' aobut you stealin'."

"Play nice wid Race?"Lorraine was outraged."You tell Race ta play nice wid ME!"Lorraine stormed into the lodging house.She saw Race talking to Sway out of the corner of her eye.Not wanting to have another encounter with him, she quickly ran down the stairs to the girls' room.She hastily packed her things and ran back upstairs, blowing past Race and Sway.

"Hey Mick!" Race called to her as she started to push open the front door."Where ya off to in such a hurry?" he asked mockingly, making Lorraine's blood boil.She stopped dead in her tracks."Mickie?" he asked again."Maybe you'll answer ta Bam?How 'bout Lucky?Or did ya pick a new name for t'day?" Race started laughing and Sway scowled at him.

"Ya know what, Race?"Lorainne whipped around."How 'bout you don't call me anything?"Race was taken aback by the murderous look on her face."Cuz of you, I'm getting kicked out of dis place!Cuz of you, I'm losing dafoist bed I've had in a year!Cuz of you, Racetrack Higgins, I'm going to be homeless, hungry and cold again.So thank you.Thank you so much Race.So if you'll excuse me, I must be going now.I hope you're happy."

"Wait!What are ya tawkin' about?"Race grabbed her arm as she turned away.Lorraine ignored his question, but spun around and punched him in the stomach, leaving him doubled over and gasping for air.Lorraine stormed out of the lodging house with Sway on her heels.

"Lucky!You can't just leave like dis!Where are ya gonna go?"Sway called after her.

I dunno," Lorraine answered curtly."But I can't stay heah.Jack kicked me out."

"He kicked ya out?"Sway was shocked."What for?"

"Cuz of Race, what else!" Lorraine yelled."God, I hate him!He's so…so…"

"Bam, don't even t'ink about it.It ain't worth your time,"Sway paused to think."Ya know what?I bet Spot'll let ya stay wid him in Brooklyn!"she said with a grin of accomplishment."Come on, I'll take ya dere!"

Lorraine reluctantly followed Sway on the long walk to Brooklyn.Sway tried to talk to her, but Lorraine's thoughts were elsewhere.She was a little nervous about meeting Spot.She had heard rumors about him from the Manhattan newsies.

After what seemed like forever, the two girls arrived at the Brooklyn lodging house."Now ya can't keep goin' by t'ree names like ya did in Manhattan.Ya might wanna t'ink of a new name, just in case Spot's hoid rumors 'bout ya from Race."Sway offered thoughtfully.

"I don't wanna think of anudda name.I aready thought of three!I'll just go by one of dem,"Lorraine replied and tried to pick which name she liked best."Which one should I tell dem?"she finally asked Sway.

"I like Bam da best.It makes ya sound tough!"Sway said after much consideration.Lorraine nodded and they walked into the house.

"Wudda ya want?"An older boy stopped them rudely.

"Move it, Knox.We're heah ta see Spot, not you," Sway pushed him out of the way."I used ta date dat goon," Sway whispered to Lorraine as she dragged her upstairs.She led Lorraine through a bunkroom, stopping at the window."Spot's usually up on da fire escape."Sway pushed her toward the window.Lorraine's stomach was tied in knots as climbed onto the fire escape.She saw a figured crouched in the shadows.

"Hello?" she called timidly.

"And you might you be?" The figure seemed to grow out of the shadows.

"Bam.I'm lookin' for a place ta stay."

"Ah yes.I heard you might be comin'"The figure emerged from the shadows, showing a tall, wiry boy of about 17 years of age.Lorraine felt relief wash over her.This was the boy she was afraid of, she laughed to herself."Spot Conlon's da name."His eyes studied her.He approved."You can stay.Knox will show ya a bed."He turned away, and she knew he was done with her.

"Thank you," she said as she slipped back in the window.

"Hey Bam, one more t'ing," he called after her."Don't cause no trouble."Lorraine felt her stomach tie up again.Did he know about her?


	5. chapter 5

Lorraine grew accustomed to living in Brooklyn, although she considered Manhattan her home still

Lorraine grew accustomed to living in Brooklyn, although she considered Manhattan her home still.In Manhattan, she had grown attached to Kloppman as a father figure.In Brooklyn, most of the newsies considered Spot their father figure and protector, but Lorraine felt uncomfortable around him.She could tell that he didn't like her and didn't want her there, and she could not figure out why he let her continue staying there.The rumors of her being a thief circulated through Brooklyn, but it seemed to have the opposite affect as in Manhattan.The Brooklyn newsies seemed to respect her, and even fear her, because of her reputation.Lorraine befriended two of the girls, Jinx and Fleet, by teaching them how to pick pockets.

"Jinx, I gotta ask ya somet'ing,"Lorraine finally asked.Winter had passed, and the two girls enjoyed the sunny walk to the distribution center.

"Yeah?" Jinx urged curiously.

"Why does Spot let me stay heah?I know he don't like me."

"What?"Jinx was caught off guard by Lorraine's question."Why would ya t'ink dat?"

"Come on, Jinx, I know he don't like me!I can tell!You're my friend, tell me da truth."Lorraine persuaded.Jinx paused in thought.

"Spot doesn't like ya, but Jack asked him to let ya stay.When he kicked ya out of Manhattan, he was gonna kick Race out too, but he owed him a favor.So Jack let him stay, but he felt real bad about makin' you leave, so he woiked it out with Spot foist.Den he had your buddy bring you heah ta Brooklyn.Jack told everyone heah dat you was da greatest thief in New Yawk so it would be betta if we all treated ya wid respect,"Jinx finished with a sigh.

"So why does Spot hate me?"Lorraine was in shock that Jack had gone to so much trouble for her.Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall.

"Dunno.I t'ink Spot's a little jealous of your reputation,"Jinx said with a giggle.Lorraine walked quietly, thinking about the information she had just learned.She decided to visit Manhattan the next day and apologize to Jack.It was the least she could do after all the trouble she had caused him.


	6. chapter 6

"Race

"Race!What are you doing?"Race was running at the looming figure who had grabbed Lorraine from the shadows.She couldn't see the guy, but she had to assume he was huge, based on the sheer force of his grasp on her arm.The shadowy figure let go of her in order to strike Race with the back of his hand.Race went flying backwards to the ground.

"Leave us alone you jerk!"Lorraine screamed at the dark figure as it ascended toward Race, who was still on the ground, holding his forehead, which now had a small river of blood running down the center.The figure reached into his coat and pulled something out.Lorraine couldn't see what it was, but she knew it couldn't be good.One huge, muscular arm shot out and grabbed Race by the collar, pulling him into the shadows.Race grunted in pain and then melted to the ground."No!Race!"She screamed and ran to him.Lorraine knelt beside him.Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him into her lap and held him close.She pushed her hand against the knife wound in his stomach, trying to stop, or at least slow, the blood from flowing out of him.

Lorraine couldn't speak.She rocked gently back and forth, pressing Race's now lifeless body against her.Tears streamed down her face, dropping into his black hair.He was gone.

"Bam!Get out of bed!"Lorraine shot upright, hitting her head on the bunk above her.

"What?What's going on?"She had no idea was happening.She looked around the room and recognized the familiar sights and sounds of the bunkroom, early in the morning.Lorraine sighed when she remembered that she was to join the mass of girls fighting for a sink in the washroom so that she would look somewhat presentable to sell papes to the rich folk who would cross her path throughout that day.

"Mornin' Bammie,Are you alright?You look like ya just saw a ghost!" Lorraine's bunkmate, Fleet, asked as she wandered into the washroom.

"Hey Fleet, I'm foine.I had a bad dream, is all,"she faded off, not wanting her to ask to tell her about the dream about Race's death.Lorraine wanted to push it out of her mind and remembered that she had planned on visiting Manhattan today.Maybe seeing Jack would help.


	7. chapter 7

Lorraine thought about what she would say to Jack as she made the long walk to Manhattan.She barely noticed the small group of younger newsies gathered at the end of the Brooklyn Bridge on Manhattan's side, until she passed them and caught an earful of their conversation.

"I told ya dat was her!Dat's Bam!"

"It really is her!She's da best thief in New Yawk!"

"Yeah, even Spot's afraid of her!"

Lorraine laughed to herself.Jack's rumor had circulated fiercely through the population of newsies.He had given her quite the reputation.She quickly found the lodging house and pushed open the door.The familiar smell of the house brought back the memory of when she left.She smiled as she remembered Race's face when she socked him right in the gut.The memory was replaced by another, as the image of Race's limp body in her arms flashed in her mind.Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving Lorraine wondering if it was a memory of a real event.She grew worried.Was it just a dream or had it really happened?It seemed so real, she couldn't tell anymore.

"Lucky!Long time no see!"Kloppman greeted her warmly.

"Hey, Kloppy!Is Jack around?"Lorraine smiled.

"No, try Tibby's though.It's right almost lunchtime."She thanked the old man and started for Tibby's.She kicked herself for not asking Kloppman where Race was.The image of his body kept popping into her mind as she made her way to the establishment.She felt her stomach tie in knots as she approached the restaurant she hadn't seen in months.She walked in and quickly scanned the room for Jack and Race.She didn't see Race, but she located Jack at the back of the dining room.She slid into the booth next to him.

"Lucky!What brings ya all da way ta Manhattan?"Jack asked casually.

"I know what ya did for me, Jack.I just wanted ta say t'anks.And I'm sorry for bein' a pain while I was heah."Lorraine knew she was horrible at being humble and could feel her cheeks growing red.

"No problem.I owed ya.Let's not mention it again, though, okay?"Jack replied.Lorraine nodded.

"One more t'ing…" she paused."How… how's Race doin'?"Lorraine stumbled over the words clumsily.

"Race?"Jack sounded surprised."I t'ought you hated him?"Lorraine sighed.She reluctantly told Jack about her dream.

"It was so real, Jack.I just had to make sure it didn't really happen, ya know?"She finished.Jack nodded.

"Race is foine, as far as I know.I t'ought you'd like ta see him dead?"

"I guess I don't really hate him.I just t'ink he's a jerk.But he don't desoive ta be dead!"Lorraine explained."Besides, I'd take fightin' with Race everyday ova havin' ta deal wid Spot and his sidekick, Knox!Dey hate me, Jack.I guess Spot's mad on account of everyone bein' afraid of me.He t'inks they respect me more dan him."

"Why would he t'ink dat?"Jack sounded confused.

"Dat rumor ya started!"Lorraine exclaimed.

"Don't worry 'bout it.Spot ain't gonna do anyt'ing to ya,"Despite Jack's assurance, Lorraine still wasn't so sure.She hung around Manhattan for a few hours.The newsies acted completely different to her than they had when she lived there.Jack's rumor had reached them, and they were treating her with high respect.She headed back to Brooklyn upset that she hadn't seen Race with her own two eyes, but satisfied with Jack's promise that he was alright.


	8. chapter 8

By the time she reached Brooklyn's side of the Brooklyn Bridge, it was growing dark out.Lorraine couldn't help but be paranoid about walking through Brooklyn in the dark, but knew there was little she could do about it.A couple blocks from the lodging house, she thought she heard a noise behind her, but when she checked, there was nothing but shadows.She quickened her pace.She paused on a corner, waiting for a carriage to pass.

"Did ya have fun with Jack?"A low, raspy voice whispered behind her.She whipped around, but no one was there.She quickly crossed the road and continued to the lodging house, her nerves shaken.A wave of relief washed over her as the house came into view.Out of nowhere, a strong hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her face down on the ground.His fists pounded repeatedly into her back as she gasped for breath.

***Meanwhile, in Manhattan***

"What was she doin' heah?"Race asked with a laugh."Don't she know she ain't welcome?"

"Cut it out Race,"Jack scolded."She was askin' about you."

"Me?Should I be worried?"Race asked sarcastically.He, Jack, Blink and Sway were seated in a circle, playing poker.

"She was worried 'bout ya.I guess she t'ought somet'ing happened to ya, and came ta ask me if you were alright,"Jack answered coldly, silencing Race immediately.A million thoughts raced through his mind.They hated each other, why would she care if he was hurt?

"Ya know, she ain't dat bad," Sway added."Doncha t'ink you were a little hard on her?"

"She stole from me!"Race pouted.

"You're tellin' me you never stole nothin'?"Sway retorted.Race was speechless again.Maybe I was too hard on her, he thought guiltily.He decided that the next time he saw her, he would try to be civil with her, assuming she was willing.

***Back in Brooklyn***

Lorraine lay motionless on the sidewalk.Her mystery assaulter had fled at the sound of an approaching carriage.Before he ran, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her ear to his mouth.

"Betta stay outta Brooklyn, or I'll be back for ya!" The raspy voice warned.

She could hear the people in the carriage gasp as they saw her body, but they didn't stop to help.Time passed, and Lorraine slipped in and out of consciousness.Once she was coherent, she attempted to stand, but was unsuccessful.She started to fall, but was caught by an unknown pair of hands.

"Damn, looks like someone was mad at you!"Lorraine groaned when she recognized the voice as Spot's."Come on, I'll help you inside."Spot half carried, half dragged Lorraine inside and into her bed.She passed out as soon as her bruised head hit the pillow, but Fleet was still awake to see Knox sneak in a few minutes after Spot carried Lorraine in.


	9. chapter 9

Fleet's mission

"Aw, cut it out Fleet, I didn't do nothin'!"

"I ain't sayin' dat you did, Spot."Fleet was persistant."All I'm sayin' is dat I t'ink Knox is up ta somet'ing."Spot looked irritated.Fleet had approached him about seeing Knox creeping in, but Spot seemed to have no interest in the potential scandel.

"Knox is me second in command 'round heah, you know dat.You accuse him," Spot paused, looking Fleet directly in the eyes, "and ya might as well be accusin' me."Worry washed over Fleet.She didn't intend to anger the Brooklyn leader.

"I ain't accusin' you, Spot.I just wanted ya ta maybe check it out…" Fleet smiled sweetly, knowing Spot's only weakness was a pretty face, and added, "For me…"

"Foine.Geez Fleet, I'll tawk ta Knox. Now will ya leave me alone!"Fleet grinned and watched Spot swagger away.

Days passed as Fleet waited for Spot to give her any further information about Knox, but none came.Growing impatient, Fleet sought out Spot to question him again.She searched Brooklyn for the leader, but he was no where to be found.That's weird, Fleet thought, he should be selling papes right now…She wandered back to the lodging house to think about the situation, figuring no one would be there.As she climbed the stairs to the bunkroom, she heard soft voices coming from the attic.Her curiousity took over, and Fleet quietly crouched outside the attic door, ears perked.The voices were dulled by the think wooden door, but she managed to make out parts of the conversation inside. 

"I'm tellin' ya, she knows somet'ings up!Why weren't ya more careful?" a familiar deep voice scolded.

"I didn't t'ink anyone was still up!Da place was all dark!Maybe she'll drop it?" Fleet recognized the second voice as Knox's.

"She ain't gonna drop it!I can't put her off much longer!" the speaker paused, then laughed."But what da hell is she gonna do?Tell da bulls?She ain't goin' any higher dan me."Another pause.Fleet held her breath."But just in case, be ready to jump Fleet too.I don't want dis t'ing wid Bam ta get outta Brooklyn, undastand?I didn't plan dis whole t'ing just for you ta screw it up!"Fleet's breath caught in her throat when she realized the voice belonged to Spot.She panicked and ran down the stairs, and out of the lodging house.As she flew out the door, she ran directly into Jinx, knocking her over.

"Whoa dere!Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jinx asked as she brushed the dirt off herself.

"You gotta come wid me!"Fleet grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from the house.

"Shoa, where we goin?" Jinx was somewhat amused by her friend's flustered state.

"I don't know, but you gotta come!You gotta!I found some stuff out, it ain't safe heah!At least not for me… or Bam, but we can't do nothing about dat right now."Fleet spat out in one breath. 

"Slow down, kid!Ya gonna hoit ya-self!"Jinx couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious!"Fleet cried angrily."Spot and Knox, they in it tagetha!"

"In what?Kiddo, you're leavin' out key parts of da story heah."Jinx grew serious.

"Knox….And Spot… They in it tagetha…Spot planned it.And Knox did it.He soaked Bam.Spot told him to."Fleet haltingly explained what she heard to Jinx, trying to catch her breath.

"Holy shit!" Jinx exclaimed."You shoa about dat?"Fleet nodded."We gotta tell someone…"

"Who are we gonna tell?" Fleet interrupted."Spot?I'm pretty shoa he knows…And who else would care 'bout what happens ta Brooklyn street rats?"

"I know someone…He owes it ta Bammie."Jinx grabbed Fleet's arm and the two girls started running.


	10. chapter 10

Jack paced on the sidewalk in front of the Manhattan lodging house.Fleet and Jinx had found him hawking headlines and told him what had happened to Bam, and what Fleet had overheard.He couldn't help but feel completely to blame.He had started the rumors that made Spot so jealous, and then sent Bam to live in Brooklyn, practically rubbing it in his nose that she was so respected.She hadn't even known.

"Heya Cowboy!"Race came up behind him."Boy, did I have a good day!Won a bet at the tracks, and…."

"Did ya see Bam dere?" Jack grabbed Race by the shoulders, interrupting him with an urgent tone.

"Huh?Yeah, of course!I see her dere everyday,"Race was bewildered by Jack's anxiety."Well, I ain't see her dere da past couple days, but I saw her dere today."He added.

"I need ya ta do me a favor, Race.I need ya ta watch ova Bam for a while.Just ta make shoa she's alright."

"What?Why me?"Race exclaimed.

"You see her everyday at da tracks," Jack explained."Dat way she won't notice dat we'se watching out for her."

"Why doncha ask Brooklyn ta watch her?Doncha t'ink dey see her more dan any of us?"Jack shook his head.

"I can't ask any of dem.I don't know who's in on it."Noticing Race's confusion, Jack told him about Bam's attack, and how Fleet had overheard Spot and Knox discussing it.Finally, Race reluctantly agreed to discreetly watch Bam.

"Tanks, Race.It won't be so bad…." Relieved, Jack draped an arm over Race's shoulder as the two boys walked into the lodging house.Race, on the other hand, was growing nervous at the thought of approaching Bam.Well, here's my chance to try to be nicer to her, Race thought with a laugh. 


	11. chapter 11

It's great to get back here, Bam thought as she approached Sheapshed Races.Fleet and Jinx had prohibited her from going to the tracks after her attack, saying the walk was too much for her weakened state.Excited to get back to betting after a three-day absence, Bam quickly placed her bets and took a seat, eagerly waiting for the race to start.

"Heya dollface," Race casually slipped into the seat next to her."Haven't seen you around dese parts lately.Where ya been?"

An image from her dream flashed in Bam's mind, leaving her almost happy to see Race.She shook the feeling off and retorted, "What's it ta you?"

"Whoa, sorry, just wonderin'!" Race threw his hands up in defeat."So how are t'ings in Brooklyn goin'?"Race gave Bam a friendly smile, soon melted by the icy glare she returned.

"Look Race, if you're here just ta rub it in my face dat I got kicked out to Brooklyn and you didn't, den let me tell you now dat I ain't in da mood, so just move along."

"Geez, maybe I was just tryin' ta be nice…" Race muttered as he stood up abruptly, taking another seat a couple rows behind Bam."Crazy goils.Ya try ta be nice and dey jump all ova ya…I just don't get 'em!"

For the rest of the afternoon, Race kept watch over Bam, like he had promised.Every once in a while, she would catch him looking at her, causing his cheeks to glow bright red.What da hell is he lookin' at, Bam wondered.Maybe I was a little harsh wid him…As she stood up to leave, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Race stand up also and move toward the door, all the time looking around suspiciously.

"Hey Race!" She wasn't sure why she was doing this.Maybe she felt bad about being so rude to him early.Maybe she was afraid to walk alone, after what happened last time.Maybe she was just desperate."Wait up!"

"What?Ya got something else ya wanna yell at me for?" Race's voice dripped with sarcasm."You goils make no sense ta me.I try ta be friendly wid ya and ya accuse me of teasin' ya!I guess dat's what I get for bein' such a nice guy!"Race said with frustration.

"You?A nice guy?" Bam laughed.Race frowned and shook his head at her before walking away."Race!Come back heah!Look, I'm sorry, okay?"Aw damn it, Bam thought.Why'd I say dat, he's just gonna make fun of me more!Bam didn't feel all that sorry, but preferred swallowing her pride and apologizing to Race rather than having to walk home by herself.She figured if she played her cards right, she could get him to walk with her to her lodging house on his way to Manhattan.

"What'd you just say?" Race paused.

"I said I'm sorry," Bam groaned inwardly.Did she really want to do this?

"Well!" Race laughed."I never thought I'd hear dat outta your mouth!"

"Ya know what, just forget it.If you're gonna be a joik about it, den forget it."Bam was humiliated.She had lowered herself to apologize to Race, and he laughed at her!"I should of expected dat…"With that, she stormed away, too angry to be nervous about walking home by herself.

Race stood in disbelief, watching Bam disappear into the darkening streets of the early evening.

"Oh shit!" Race thought aloud when he remembered his promise to Jack.He hastily took off after the angry girl, keeping enough distance between them so she wouldn't notice him following her.He successfully tailed her for a couple blocks, until she suddenly turned a corner.He turned after her, but she was no where in sight.He stopped for a moment, searching the dim street for any signs of Bam, when she dropped down from a dark fire escape, right in front of him.

"Why are ya followin' me?" she asked accusingly.Race jumped, startled.

"Where da hell did you just come from?"

"Answer my question foist," Bam tried to sound threatening.

"I…" Race stuttered.He couldn't tell her the truth.Jack didn't want her to know that they were watching over her."I…I just wanted ta say I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Bam was caught off-guard by this.She regained her composure."Why should I believe ya?How do I know you weren't plannin' on jumpin' me when my back was toined?"

"Why da hell would I wanna do dat?"Race was shocked by her accusation, but quickly realized where it stemmed from."Besides, I'd neva hit a goil.Dat ain't right."Bam thought for a minute before deciding to believe Race.Her attacker had been muscular and loomed over her.Race was thin and at most, an inch taller than her.There was no way it could have been him, she finally decided.

"So you're sorry?"Bam asked cautiously.Race nodded.

"I'll been told we got off on da wrong foot.Wudda ya say I walk ya home and we try ta get on dat odda foot?" he said with a playful grin.

"It's worth a try," Bam smiled back.

The two chatted on their walk to the Brooklyn lodging house, both a little surprised by the ease in their conversation.As they reached the lodging house, neither noticed the shadowy figure watching them from the fire escape.The figure silently slipped through the window, into the bunkroom.

****Author's note****

This chapter gave me lots of trouble, so let me know if it's at all believable or if there are any holes anywhere!!!Thanks!*big hugs and sloppy kisses*** **bam.


	12. chapter 12

Race and Bam remained on good terms, although she refrained from telling Fleet and Jinx

Race and Bam remained on good terms, although she refrained from telling Fleet and Jinx.They had known how much she disliked Race, and she didn't feel up to explaining her sudden change in opinion, especially since she wasn't completely sure if she could trust him.Race consistently met Bam at the tracks, and continued to make an effort to be friendly with her, so after a week's time, Bam was fairly confident that he was being honest with her.Race was proud that he was able to follow through on his prior idea of trying to be nicer to Bam, and what actually somewhat thankful that Jack had asked him to watch out for her.They both came to realize that the other wasn't as bad as they had originally thought, although they still didn't completely trust each other.

"I've been hearin' t'ings from lil boidies, Bam…." Jinx said accusingly, as she crawled out the bunkroom window to the fire escape where Bam and Fleet were smoking before going to buy their afternoon papes.

"What da hell are ya tawkin' about?" Bam glared at her friend.

"I hoid dat someone's been walkin' ya home from da tracks every night for da past week!" Jinx giggled."I t'ought da two of you'se hated each odda?"

"Ya mean Race has been walkin' ya home?" Fleet was surprised.Bam felt her cheeks turn pink as she nodded."Why?"

"I dunno, we've been gettin' along lately…He walks wid me on his way back ta Manhattan," Bam trailed off.

"It ain't on da way ta Manhattan!Not from da tracks!" Fleet cried.Bam thought for a minute, and then realized that she was right.She had never really thought about it all that much."Why would he walk ya home every night when it ain't on his way?"

"Oh!" Jinx suddenly spoke, her face lighting up."So dat was Jack's plan!" 

"Plan?" Bam questioned.

"Don't get mad now," Jinx started."We kinda told Jack about you gettin' soaked, and 'bout how Fleet hoid Spot and Knox tawkin'.He said dat he would come up wid somet'ing ta keep ya safe!"

"Looks like he got Racey dere ta tail ya, ta make shoa you ain't gettin' into any more trouble," Fleet added.

"Why'd you tell Jack?" Bam exclaimed."I can take care of myself, damn it!And what's da big deal about Fleet hearin' Spot and Knox tawkin'?Dey'se tawkin' all da time!Who cares?"Fleet and Jinx exchanged glances before either spoke.

"I hoid dem tawkin' about you.About how Knox was da one dat soaked ya.And Spot planned da whole t'ing," Fleet said reluctantly.

"Why didn't ya tell me dat before?" Bam yelled."You let me live in da same house as him?As dem?What kinda friends are you guys?"

"Calm down, Bammie!" Jinx suggested in a soothing tone."We didn't wanna tell ya cuz we knew you wouldn't stay heah no more, and you ain't got anywhere else ta go."Bam pushed past Fleet and Jinx, making her way down the fire escape onto the street.She wandered around for a little bit, thinking about what she had just learned and getting angrier by the minute.She could understand why Fleet and Jinx didn't tell her sooner, but she couldn't understand how Race could lead her on like that, making her start to trust him, when the whole time he was only doing it because Jack told him to.She felt like a fool for letting her guard down.

Somehow, Bam managed to find herself at the tracks.Deciding she had nowhere better to go, she headed inside.

"Hey dollface!" a cheerful voice called out to her.

"Come off it, Race.I'm not up for any of your bullshit today.And don't call me dollface," Bam snapped.

"Huh?Sorry!" Race was startled by her nasty temperament.

"Look, you can stop followin' me around.I'm a big goil and I can watch out for myself."The color drained from Race's face."I know dat Jack put ya up ta dis.So I'm lettin' ya off da hook.You don't hafta be nice ta me anymore."

"Dat ain't da reason I'm bein' nice ta ya!" Race protested."Honestly, goil!Dat tempa of yours is gonna get ya in trouble one of dese days!Jack asked me ta watch out for ya cuz he was worried about ya."

"Like I said, I'm a big goil," Bam repeated.

"You ain't big enough ta protect ya self from Spot.Trust me."

"Yeah, well, t'anks for da advice.If I need any t'ing, I'm shoa Jack will force ya ta help me," Bam stated bluntly."He put ya up ta da whole t'ing, didn't he?Dat's da only reason why ya tried to make nice wid me.Well, I ain't fallin' for it no more."

"Geez, Bam, dat ain't da only reason I was tawkin' to ya!I told ya da truth before!I am sorry dat we got off on da wrong foot!" Race yelled."Now will ya just accept dat I'm tellin' ya da truth and drop da damn t'ing?"Bam didn't answer, but instead simply walked away, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Race.

Bam's next stop was the Manhattan Lodging House, where she planned to give Jack a piece of her mind too.She walked up the familiar steps and pushed open the wooden door to find Jack chatting with Kloppman.

"Lucky!Long time no see!"Kloppman exclaimed.

"Hey Kloppman…Jack, can I tawk ta you outside?"Jack nodded and followed Bam out onto the steps.

"Where do you get off puttin' Race up ta bein' my guardian?" She yelled, not even trying to control her anger.

"Bam, I was worried, ok?I didn't wanna say nothin' to ya until I had a plan woiked out.I couldn't have ya come back heah on account of Race, but I was noivous about ya stayin' in Brooklyn wid Spot and Knox.So I figured I'd have someone watchin' out for ya.But now dat you and Race ain't fightin' anymore, I was plannin' on askin' ya ta come back ta Manhattan.So wudda say?"

"I ain't comin' back.I ain't gonna be in da same house as Race," Bam said stubbornly.

"But you two are all friendly-like now, ain't ya?" Jack asked.

"Only cuz you forced him ta be.Da two of you made a fool outta me.I was startin' ta t'ink I could actually trust him, but den I find out its all bullshit."

"Bammie, dat ain't true.He was plannin' on bein' nicer to ya anyway.I just gave him a kick in da ass wid da whole t'ing," Jack assured.

"Ya swear ta dat?" Bam spit in her hand and offered it to Jack.

"I swear," Jack spit in his hand and shook Bam's."Now will ya come back ta Manhattan?"

"I got nowhere else ta go," Bam said grudgingly.


	13. chapter 13

Bam looked over at Jack as they walked up to the Manhattan Lodging House.He had been talking for a while, but she had no idea what he was saying.She was too involved in her own thoughts.Bam couldn't believe she had agreed to go back to Manhattan.She knew she couldn't trust Spot, and she wasn't all that sure of trusting Jack anymore, but what about Race?He had seemed to be genuinely interested in being friends with her, but then again, Jack made him approach her.It could have been all an act.Then who could she trust?Bam shook her head in frustration.Well, I still have Sway, Fleet and Jinx, she thought.A pang of sadness hit her when she thought about Fleet and Jinx.Could she really trust them anymore, either?They had kept the whole thing about Spot and Knox from her, although she could see their logic behind it.Still, she wondered if they were in it with Spot too.Bam sighed, exasperated.Well, at least I have Sway.The more she thought about it, the less Bam wanted to go to Manhattan.She decided that she couldn't stand to be living with anyone she had doubts about, fearing for her own safety.

"Um… Jack?" Bam started.

"Yeah?" He sounded annoyed.Bam realized that she had interrupted whatever he was saying.

"I gotta go back ta Brooklyn…I gotta get some stuff," She lied.

"Alright, let's go," Jack offered.

"No!" Bam cried."I mean, no I can go by myself.I don't need ya ta guard me."Jack thought for a minute.He didn't like the idea of her going by herself, but knew that she was too stubborn to change her mind.

"Foine.But if you ain't back in two hours, I'm comin' afta ya."Bam nodded in agreement.She started walking back towards Brooklyn, waiting for Jack to be out of sight before she changed her direction for a new, unknown destination.She didn't know where she was going, but a two hour headstart would help her out greatly.

Jack glanced at the grandfather clock in the lobby of the lodging house, where he was pacing.Almost two hours had passed since he and Bam had separated, and she still wasn't back.The pit of worry in Jack's stomach was growing with each passing minute.Exactly two hours passed, and Jack hurried out the door.He made his way to Brooklyn in record time, checking for Bam down every alley he passed.

"Hey Jacky-boy!"A voice called to him from the fire escape as he approached the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"Hey Spot, where's Bam?" Jack called back.

"I ain't seen her all day," Spot answered with a smirk.

"No bullshittin' Spot, she ain't been heah?"Jack asked again.

"He ain't lyin'," Fleet came up behind Jack."She ain't been back heah since Jinx and me told her about… well, ya know…" she added in a low tone, glancing up at Spot while she spoke.

"Damn it!If ya see her, will ya send her back ta Manhattan?" Jack asked.Fleet nodded."And do me a fava, walk wid her, just ta be safe."Fleet nodded again.Jack returned to Manhattan, not knowing what else he could do.

"Sway, I gotta tawk ta ya," he said solemnly.Sway stood up immediately from her poker game with Race and Blink.

"What's da matta?" She followed Jack into the next room.

"Bammie's gone.I dunno where she is.She told me she was goin' ta Brooklyn, but She ain't dere, dey ain't seen her all day."

"Holy shit, do ya t'ink she's hoit or somet'ing?" The concern in Sway's voice was growing."Maybe we should go look for her?"

"Nah, I don't t'ink dat's a good idea.." Jack was interrupted by Race bursting in the room.

"Wudda ya mean, it ain't a good idea?" His voice boomed throughout the house."She's gone, and you don't wanna try ta find her?What kind of friend are ya?"

"Race, calm down.Ya know if someone don't wanna be found in New Yawk, den it's damn near impossible ta find 'em!We ain't gonna find her until she wants ta be found,"Jack tried to speak calmly, but was yelling by the end.

"Maybe you just don't know where ta look!" Race yelled back and stormed out of the room.

"Should I go afta him?" Sway asked softly.Jack shook his head.

"He just needs ta cool off.I dunno why he's getting' so woiked up ova dis," Jack muttered.

"I t'ink he finally sees what da rest of us see in Bammie," Sway answered with a smile.

"Whateva, Sway," Jack mumbled with a laugh.


	14. chapter 14

Race was sure he would find Bam at the tracks, but when he got there, only a handful of old men were found.He wandered around, looking for Bam in the small pubs that lined Sheepshead Bay.He checked his pocket watch, remembering that the nightly poker games had started in the old factory.It was a long shot, but Race figured it was worth a try.When he arrived there, he searched the small crowd of kids that had gathered, hoping Bam had returned, ignoring the fact that she hadn't been there in months. He remembered the first time he met Bam, or Mickie as she had introduced herself first, there, and laughed.She's quite da hellraisa, he thought with a smile.Suddenly it hit him.He recalled something that she had told him the first night he walked her home from the tracks and took off running.

"Bam!"Race ran up to the girl huddled on a bench in the train station.

"Race?What da hell are ya doin' heah?"Bam asked angrily.

"I was lookin' for ya.You got us all pretty worried, disappearin' like dat!" Race pulled her into a hug, but she managed to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Why do ya care?Did Jack send ya?" 

"Bam, will ya drop dat already?No, Jack didn't send me.He told me not ta go lookin' for ya, dat ya prolly didn't wanna be found, but I came anyway," Race justified.

"Yeah, well, ya shoulda listened ta Jack dis time," Bam's tone was icy.

"Geez, Bam, will ya at least lemme explain meself?Shoa, Jack asked me ta watch ya, but he didn't tell me ta tawk ta ya.I did dat on me own.Like I told ya before, I t'ought we got off on da wrong foot and I'm sorry for dat.Jack had nothin' ta do wid me tryin' ta be your damn friend, okay?I did dat cuz I wanted ta."Bam inspected his face, but found no signs of lying.His eyes were wide and begged her to trust him.

"Okay…" Bam said cautiously."How'd ya find me, anyway?" she added curiously.

"Ya told me dat da foist night we met, ya had nowhere else ta go, so ya stayed at da train station.I figured, ya ain't got anywhere else ta stay, so you'd come back ta da train station," Race explained."And I was right!" he added with a grin."So will ya come home now?"

"Where's home?" Bam asked with a laugh.

"Manhattan, a coise!"

After all the effort he had gone through to find her, and the desperation for her to believe him, Bam realized that she had made a mistake in not trusting Race."Yeah, I'll come home."


	15. chapter 15

            Race and Bam made their way back to the lodging house under the weight of an awkward silence.  _What am I doing?  I can't go back there…  _"Race… I forgot some stuff in Brooklyn.  I'm just gonna run over there real quick and…"

            "Oh hell no…  Just cuz Jacky-boy fell for it, don't mean dat I'm gonna,"  Race said smugly.  "What da hell's so wrong wid Manhattan, anyways?  Why do ya keep wantin' ta run away from everywhere ya are?"  Bam looked at Race in shock.

            "Where have you been lately?"  she exclaimed. 

            "What da hell are you tawkin' about, I've been right heah!"  Race said obviously.  

            "Ya jackass, have you completely missed what's been goin' on with me?  I can't trust anyone anymore!"  Bam screamed at Race, letting the rage flow through her words.  "You made my life hell in Manhattan, turned all the guys against me, and then managed to get me kicked out to Brooklyn where, apparently, my life is threatened!  So who should I trust?  Jack, whose lie caused all these problems?  Or any of the guys in Manhattan?  They all look at me like I'm some horrible murderer or something.  How about Spot, who already tried to have me taken out?  Lord knows who I can trust in Brooklyn, they're all wrapped around Spot's little finger," Bam paused, lowering her tone to a low growl.  "Or maybe I should trust you, Race.  You, who started all of this.  You'd love that, wouldn't you?  Then you and Jack could really fuck with me, maybe even send me back to Spot.  Well, fuck that and fuck you, Race."

            "No, fuck dat!  I have done nothing but tried to help you through dis whole t'ing, and you say you can't trust me?  Why are you so against me?"  Race yelled at Bam, his face turning red with anger.

            "You are the reason I'm in this mess,"  Bam stated calmly.  "You couldn't just leave me alone.  Ya had to make such big deal out of me stealing a lousy handful of pennies from you, like you've never stolen before."

            "You're right, and I'm sorry,"  Race looked genuinely upset.  "But dat was in the past, Bam.  Ya gotta move on, and trust me before ya get hoit again.  Same wid Jack, and da odda fellas.  Ya can't let mistakes we made in da past make ya not trust us now."

            "Then, by that logic, I should start trusting Spot too,"  Bam snapped and stormed ahead of Race.  She figured he would follow, but when he hadn't caught up to her in a couple blocks, Bam discreetly checked behind her to make sure he was there.  She turned just in time to see a large figure come up behind Race and push him into an alley.


	16. chapter 16

Hi Kora!  Thanks for reviewing!!!  I've been so busy that I haven't been able to sit down and write chapters for this story until recently.  But I have an entire week off before I have to go back to school, so hopefully I'll be able to finish up this story!  I got hoop dreams, coach!

"Just stay out of it, Racey-boy, if ya knows whats good fer ya!" The large figure gave Race one more hard shake before throwing his limp body down to the ground.  Bam rushed into the alley just as the figure ran out the other end.  Torn between going after him and tending to Racetrack, Bam stood for a moment before remembering the image of Race from her dream.  She panicked and ran to Race's side, sobbing hysterically.

            "Geez, goilie, I'm alright!"  Race gave a dazed laugh and sat up slowly.

            "But…  but…" Bam stuttered.

            "Oh hush, it ain't nothin' I ain't had before," Race reassured her.  "If Knox really wanted ta hoit me, he shoulda taken lessons from me fadda!" he added with a nervous chuckle.  Bam eyed him over in disbelief, and reluctantly allowed Race to stand up.  "Come on, let's get our asses home before we have any more trouble.  They walked the rest of the way quickly, in silence.

            As soon as they entered the Manhattan lodging house, Race raced (haha, Race raced…) off to find Jack, leaving Bam alone in the lobby.

            "Jack, dis is gettin' serious.  Knox just jumped me on da way home.  Told me ta back offa Bam," Race urgently told Jack.

            "Geez, Race, are you okay?"  Jack's voice dripped with concern.  "And what about Bam?  Did he hoit her?  Did he say anyt'ing else?"

            "Naw, he didn't even touch her.  He just said dat it was between her and Brooklyn, so us Manhattan boys had betta stay outta da way or we'll get hoit,"  Race answered.  "But I ain't scared, we can take him."

            "Maybe, but what about da rest of Brooklyn?"  Jack mumbled.

            Meanwhile, in the lobby, Bam was quickly surrounded by a group of boys.

            "Whatcha doin' back heah, Bammie?  Doncha know you ain't welcome no more?"  one of the boys taunted.

            "Come back to rob us blind, ya thievin' whore?"  

            "Oh shut up,"  Sway pushed through the boys and grabbed Bam by the arm.  "Don't listen ta them, every last one of them is a fucking dumbass if they think you're gonna steal from them," she yelled over her shoulder at the guys as she dragged Bam up to the bunkroom.

            Later that night, once all the newsies were asleep, Bam crept over to Race's bunk.

            "Race….  Hey Race, wake up,"  she shook him gently until his eyelids fluttered open.  "How ya feelin'?"

            "I'm a little tired, but odda dan dat, I'm foine,"  Race rolled over to fall back asleep, but Bam was persistant.

            "You said it was Knox that jumped ya.  Why would he go after you?"

            "Bam, can we tawk about dis in da mornin'?" Race groaned.

            "Just answer that, and then I'll leave ya alone."

            "It's cuz I was protectin' ya.  He told me ta stay outta it.  But I ain't gonna.  It's my fault you'se in dis mess, and I'm gonna help get ya out,"  Race's words turned into rambling as his eyes slowly closed again.

Hey all, sorry these chapters have been so slow-moving!  Well, that's how they seem to me, at least.  Please please please review!  I'm trying really hard to finish this story, but if no one is even reading it then I'm going to just give up.  Please let me know what you think! * big hugs and sloppy kisses *  bam.__


	17. chapter 17 goodness, this is getting lo...

~Kora~  silly, silly girl, you crack me up!  You're always hyper!  Not that it's a bad thing or anything…… 

~Gemini~  thanks for your support, I'm trying to continue the story!  

~baby309blue~  thanks for the kind words, I'm glad you like the story!

Jack walked aimlessly down the street, deep in thought.  _I can't keep devoting all my time to this stupid problem with Bammie.  But what will happen to her if I don't?  Or to my newsies?  _Jack found himself at the mouth of the Brooklyn Bridge.

            "Come on out, Runna!"  Jack yelled into the empty air.  "I know you're heah somewhere, just show your ugly…"  Before he could even finish the sentence, a short, muscular boy of about 16 appeared in front of him.

            "What's up Jacky?  How'd ya know I was heah?"  Runner spit in his hand and offered it to Jack.  Runner was the most notorious of Spot's "little birdies", highly skilled in hiding and spying.

            "You're always around, ya snake!"  Jack laughed and returned the boy's spitshake.  Runner had formally been one of Jack's newsies and served as a runner between Manhattan and Brooklyn, hence the name.  When Spot took over as leader of Brooklyn a couple years back, he propositioned Runner to be one of his key henchmen.   Spot promised Runner many things, including pay for his services, but none had been followed through on.  Luckily for Spot, Runner had been waiting for the chance to hand down his tiresome position to a younger boy, and remained in his new cushy title as one of Spot's birds, despite the broken promises.

            "I've missed ya, Jacky!  It's been too long," Runner smiled.  He and Jack had been close confidants when they were both in Manhattan.

            "Well, it ain't like ya don't see me everyday.  You could come tawk ta me, ya know," Jack teased.

            "What?  And give myself away?  What kind of a boid would I be den?"  Runner's jovial tone quickly diminished into one of urgency as he grabbed Jack by the arm, leading him across the bridge.  "I'm glad you called me out though, I've been wanting ta tawk ta ya.  I don't know what's goin' on, but I wanna know why Knox is goin' afta you boys."

            "Wudda ya mean you don't know what's goin' on?  I t'ought it was your job to know what's goin' on!"  Jack laughed half-heartedly.

            "I only know what goes on in da streets.  I'm shoa you know about Bam and Race both gettin' jumped.  I saw Knox do both, and when I reported back to Spot, he just laughed.  Bam ain't been around long enough for me ta know if she desoived it, but I shoa as hell know Race didn't do nothin'.  So what da hell is goin' on between you and Spot?  Why's he targetin' you boys?"

            Jack was taken aback by Runner's forceful tone.  "What makes ya t'ink its between me and Spot?  Ya didn't see me gettin' soaked, did ya?"

            "No, but no one in Brooklyn knows what's goin' on anymore, 'cept for me and da boids, and even we don't know it all.  Spot don't tawk ta anyone but Knox anymore.  And startin' taday, I don't even report ta Spot no more.  I hafta report ta Knox, and he tells Spot," Runner paused.  "I t'ink Spot's gone completely crazy.  I was foine wid stayin' in Brooklyn cuz it was like a family.  But now its like a fuckin' army or somethin'.  It's gettin' outta control.  There ain't no reason for him ta have your newsies soaked, unless you two are havin' woids wid each odda."

            "Dere ain't nothin' goin' on between me and Spot.  I ain't even tawked ta him in ova a month.  I didn't know t'ings were gettin' so bad in Brooklyn.  If I don't heah it from Spot, den I don't know.  It ain't like I got my own boidies, ya know."  Jack's mind was racing a mile a minute.  _What da hell is Spot up to?_

"Yeah, well, ya might have some soon if Spot don't straighten out again.  I already saw a couple of da goils headin' ova ta Manhattan just before you came along, tawkin' 'bout how they'se afraid of livin' unda Spot,"  Runner remarked casually.  "If dere's gonna be some big fight or somet'ing, you let me know.  Me and da rest of da boids are on your side, Jacky.  You just let me know."

            "Me let you know…"  Jack repeated, laughing.  "Runna, I'm shoa you'll know befoah I do."  As they reached the Brooklyn side of the bridge, Runner slowed his pace.

            "No offense, Jacky, but you'se on your own now.  Just rememba, what I told ya is between you and me," By the time Jack turned to say something in return, the boy was gone.

            "T'anks Runna!"  Jack called to nothing.

****Meanwhile, in Manhattan****

            Jinx and Fleet arrived at the Manhattan lodging house only to find it empty, with the exception of Kloppman.

            "Hey old man, where is everyone?"  Jinx called to him.

            "Where do ya think they are?  Selling papes, of course!"  Kloppman laughed, adding, "And the name is Kloppman, not old man, thank you very much!"

            "Excuse my friend, she's somewhat of an idiot," Fleet jumped into the conversation.  "Do you have a couple open bunks for us?"  Kloppman nodded.

            "Just sign the ledger."

            After settling themselves into their new lodging house, Fleet and Jinx headed out to the streets, hoping to find a familiar face.

            "What's da name of dat shitty restaurant they all hang out at?  Tubby's?"  Jinx asked, frustrated by their fruitless efforts.

            "Tibby's, ya jackass.  It's right heah, come on!"  Fleet walked into the restaurant, disappointed to see no newsies.  "We might as well wait, I'm shoa Bammie will be along soon."  Sure enough, within a couple minutes, Bam and Race walked in the door.  They were too busy arguing to notice the two former Brooklyn newsies waving at them.  Sitting down at a small table in the corner, they continued their quarrel.

            "Damn it, Higgins, get off my back!"  Bam yelled.  "Quit following me around like a lost puppy!"  She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up abruptly, storming back outside.  Jinx and Fleet took this as their opportunity to approach them.  Jinx slid into the seat across from Race, as Fleet headed out the door after Bam.

            "Heya Race,"  Jinx greeted.  "I see you and Bammie are gettin' along magically, as usual."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"  Race waved Jinx off, staring out the window where Bam was smoking a cigarette, recently joined by Fleet.  "She loves havin' me around, she just don't know it yet!"  He added with a grin.

******

            "Hi Bammie, mind if I join ya?"  Fleet approached Bam cautiously.  Bam ignored her.  "Oh come on, you're not still mad that we didn't tell you about Spot and Knox?  You know why we couldn't!"

            "No, I'm not mad,"  Fleet smiled when she heard the words come out of Bam's mouth.  "I just can't trust ya anymore."  Fleet's grin faded with the sting of her words.

            "Get ova it.  We did it to protect you, and if you can't accept dat, den fuck you.   Spot's real pissed cuz  I was askin' so many questions, and I don't feel safe in Brooklyn anymore.  I'm heah ta stay, so you had betta start trusting me again soon."  Bam eyed her over suspiciously before pulling her into a hug.

            "I'm sorry, Fleet, I'm just so confused.  It feels like everyone is out to get me, and I don't know why,"  Bam sobbed into her shoulder.

******

            "….but I ain't gonna let dat stop me!"  Race had just finished telling Jinx about being soaked by Knox when he noticed Bam crying outside.  He jumped up and ran out the door, leaving a very confused Jinx sitting at the table.

            "What da hell did you do ta her?"  Race roared at Fleet.

            "Good Lord, shut the hell up, Race!  You're making me crazy!"  Bam screamed.  "She didn't do anything!  Her and Jinx staying here now, so I don't need you attached to my ass anymore, so just go away already!"  Race stood stunned.

            "Foine."  Race stated simply and walked away.

            "Geez, Bam, what was dat all about?"  Jinx asked as she came outside, watching Race meander away dejectedly.

            "He insists on following me…"

            "I know dat… I meant why'd you yell at him like dat, he's just tryin' ta be a friend," Jinx scolded.

            "She don't need him, we're heah now!"  Fleet took Bam's side.

            "I guess," Jinx shrugged.  Bam had lost interest in the current debate, and was watching Race's shape grow smaller as he continued walking.  Jinx's words were turning in her head.  _He's just tryin' ta be a friend…_


	18. Chapter 18 finally!

Jinx, not being entirely comfortable with the thought of her and Fleet being Bam's only defense, decided to go talk to Jack.

"But Jack, we gotta do somethin'! She ain't goin' for Race followin' her no more, and we can't let her do dis on her own!" Jinx pleaded to an indifferent leader.

"She don't want help, Jinx. Dere's nothin' I can do." Jack replied stubbornly.

"She just don't like Race babysittin' her, but we can't just leave her alone to deal wid dis mess!"

"Well, what do ya suggest we do den? Go afta Spot?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Well, sorta... I got an idea..." Jinx detailed her plan to Jack. She watched as the interest in his face grew, and knew that he was sold. Now they just had to sell the others on her plan.

"I guess it's worth a shot..." Jack said reluctantly, but it was clear that his mind was racing to plan this escapade out exactly. "We just gotta convince da oddas." And with that, Jinx and Jack took to wandering the streets to locate the rest of the crew needed to make Jinx's plan happen. Soon, they were all gathered at Tibby's.

"Wait a minute!" Fleet interrupted the excited chattering that encompassed the table. "Why you and not me?" She glared at Jinx.

"Dumbass, everyone knows you're a much better thief than I am," Jinx coaxed. "If you go, he might not turn you down!" Fleet seemed pleased with this answer, and quieted down again.

"So are we all in on dis?" Jack asked, looking around the table. Fleet and Bam nodded their agreement.

"Of course I'm in, it was my plan!" Jinx exclaimed, looking to Jack for approval.

"I dunno, Jacky. I don't like da idea of sending her back ta Brooklyn like dat," Race stated with concern. "It might be dangerous."

"I'm wit Race on dis one," Sway piped in. Jack looked back and forth between Bam and Jinx.

"If we ain't worried, den da two of youse ain't gotta be worried eitha," Jinx replied. And with that, the deal was set. The six newsies paid their tab and exited the restaurant.

"You really tink dis will woik?' Sway asked Jinx as they made their way back to the lodging house.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Jinx asked distractedly, and jogged to catch up with Jack, who was walking alone in front of the group. Sway and Fleet looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, what da hell is goin' on with Bam and Race?" Fleet asked, stealing a glance over her shoulder at Bam and Race whispering and giggling to each other.

"Oh God, who knows. Love, hate, I guess." Sway answered.

"Do you tink she'll try to hold his hand?" Race whispered to Bam, chuckling. Bam watching as Jinx desperately tried to get Jack's attention, who was desperately trying to ignore her. She just giggled. She had caught Fleet's look, but decided to ignore it. She and Race had gotten a long previously, but she was unsure as to whether or not that was due to Jack's force. Bam was happy to find that Race seemed genuinely friendly towards her, but still wondered if he was doing it out of guilt over her current situation.

Author's Note

I appreciate any feedback you can give me on this chapter and the next, as I wrote them at the same time. I'm trying very hard to finish this story, since it has always been one of my favorites! The biggest thing I'm looking for is any kind of spelling error or grammar error, since I don't have spell check! Please please please review! Thanks guys! On to the next:) bam.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Jinx made her way back to Brooklyn. She hated that she had to make the trek by herself, but understood why. If Spot saw her coming with any of the Manhattan boys, he would surely think something shady was going on. When she reached the Brooklyn Lodging House, she was surprised to see that Knox was know standing guard at the door.

"Move it Knox, I'm just comin' home," She tried her best to sound intimidating, but knew that her voice was shaking.

"No deal, girlie. You packed up. You went to Manhattan. You ain't comin' back." Knox stood strong. He didn't want to make Spot angry.

"Fuck you Knox, I was just visiting a friend!" Jinx started to get angry, but quickly realized that she was no match for Knox, at least not in strength. "You know I could neva be too far from you, Knoxy" she cooed. Knox's cheeks turned crimson and Jinx knew she had hit a soft spot. "With your big strong arms, and sexy voice, what goil in her right mind would eva leave Brooklyn?" She ran her fingers up his muscular arms and tried her best to sound convincing. "Now, please, sweetie, let me come home." Without a word, Knox stepped to the side and let her enter the house. Jinx smiled with pleasure as she passed him, and made her way up to Spot's room.

"Spot, I have a proposal for you." Jinx was proud that she remembered the word 'proposal'. Jack had tested her all the previous night to make sure she had it right for when she spoke with Spot. "I know the house needs money. You know I'm a great thief." Spot looked at her with doubt. She dodged his glances and continued with the speech she and Jack had prepared. The Brooklyn house didn't have a caretaker, like the Manhattan house had Kloppman. As a result, they were always short on cash to buy necessities like food. Jinx had been hoping to play to this need. "I'm ready to give up selling papes on the condition dat you let me woik for you. I'll go out everyday and pick pockets for money to keep the house runnin'. Wuddya say?"

"What's in it for you?" Spot asked without emotion. He was always able to keep his face completely blank, a definite advantage when playing poker.

"Well, you let me keep a bit of the money I steal, just so I can survive, and you let me keep staying heah in da house, no charge." Jinx said with false confidence. She knew the goal was to make Spot reject her offer, but she absolutely hated rejection, especially from someone as good looking as Spot. Jinx knew she was a sucker for a pretty face.

Back in Manhattan, Jack and Race were pacing nervously. The others had gone out to sell papers, but neither of them could bring themselves to leave the house, in case Jinx returned with an update.

"What if he takes her up on her offer?" Race worried out loud.

"Have you eva seen Jinx try to steal? It's horrible." Jack tried to comfort him.

"What if he offers her something? Something better than we can give her? Do ya tink she'll side with him?" Race was panicking now.

"What da hell could he offer her? She's afraid of him! She ain't gonna take anyting he's got to offer her."

"Unless she's moonin' for him. What if he asks her to be his goil? She ain't gonna turn dat down!"

"Race," Jack sighed, "What makes ya tink dat would happen?"

"Maybe ya ain't seen it, but she'll fall for a guy in a minute! Ain't ya seen da way she eyes you ova?" Race laughed, despite his nerves.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Jack said with all honesty.

"Oh come off it, Jacky. She looks at ya dat way like she's in love and you two barely know each odda. Maybe she'll do da same for Spot. Ya can neva tell wid goils!" Race exclaimed. "Look at Bam! She's got me runnin' all ova da damn place, and still have no idea how ta handle dat goil!" Jack looked at him with confusion.

"Wuddya mean she looks at me?" Jack asked.

"Oh neva mind." Race had been hoping Jack would ask him what he meant by what he had said about Bam, but it was clear that Jack's interest was peaked by Jinx instead. Race rolled his eyes, and continued pacing.

Meanwhile, in Brooklyn, Jinx was shifting nervously under Spot's stare. Nearly ten minutes had passed since she concluded her prewritten speech, and still Spot had not said a word. She was terrified that he knew she was up to something, but tried her best to hide her fears. She tried to distract herself with thoughts of Jack so that she would remain calm, but her mind kept focusing on Spot's eyes burning a hole through her forehead.

"Jinx," Spot finally spoke. Jinx had to catch herself from breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't want you to be offended by this, but you ain't exactly da best in town, if ya know what I mean." Jinx was instantly excited by his words, but knew she needed to look upset. "Ya know I ain't big on havin' goils woikin' for me, and dere are a few I might make an exception for, but you ain't one of dem." Spot saw Jinx's eyes light up for an instant, and immediately was suspicious. He planned his next words carefully. "Dere's only one goil who's got the right reputation ta woik for me, and you and I both know who dat is. If you can bring her to me, den I'll still let ya stay heah for free, plus give ya a small cut of what she brings in." He was counting on Jinx bringing Bam back to him with this same offer. He had a feeling that if she were offered some kind of security and acceptance, she wouldn't be able to turn down his offer.

"Spot.." Jinx started.

"Now don't get too excited. I'm tawkin' a real small cut." Spot interrupted. Spot could see Jinx's mind working, but his was working faster. If this worked out, he could make some money, plus get his reputation back.

"I ain't upset, Spot, I undastand. Maybe in a year or so, I'll be good enough. I'll do my best to bring ya da once ya want." Jinx was excited by the way this was working out. Not only were things going according to plan, but she also had the chance to make a little bit of extra money on the side. Spot and Jinx spit shook, and Jinx made her way back to Manhattan to deliver the good news. Little did she know, as soon as she was out the door, Spot was discussing with Knox what his new plan was, assuming Jinx brought Bam back to Brooklyn.


	20. Chapter 20

"Guys! It woiked!" Jinx busted through the door at Tibby's, where Jack, Bam, and Race were anxiously waiting. "He said I wasn't good enough, and dat dere was only one goil who was!" Jinx was glowing from the fact that everything seemed to be going according to plan, the other newsies only feigned enthusiasm. Bam couldn't even muster that. She knew that in a few short days, she would be back under the same roof as the one person who hated her the most. Jack and Jinx huddled closely to discuss the next step in their big plan.

"Well, I can go dere for a little bit, and tell 'im dat I couldn't get her to come back..." Jinx was speaking quickly, and with excitement.

"And den, we can have Bam..." Jack cut Jinx off. It was clear the two were barely listening to each other, both too involved in their own versions of what was to happen next. Bam sat and watched them for a minute before a feeling of panic started forming in her stomach. I can't go back there.

Later that day, Jinx was on her way back to Brooklyn, this time for good. Before she left, she gave Bam a hug goodbye. "Remember, I'll be in touch every day. If its not safe, then I won't let you come." Bam knew Jinx sincerely meant her words, but had a hard time believing them. In Bam's opinion, Brooklyn was already unsafe.

As Jinx reached the Brooklyn Bridge, a boy popped out in front of her, and bent over in an exaggerated bow.

"Runna's da name. Welcome home, Miz Jinx." Jinx jumped back, startled. Her first instict was to run, but every direction she went, the boy managed to stay right in her path. "It ain't no use, Miz Jinx. Just stay and tawk ta me." She stopped trying to get away from him, but remained silent. Runner cocked his head to the side, looking at her curiously. Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"If ya ain't got nothin' ta say, let me by!" Jinx said with frusteration. She didn't know who this strange boy was, how he knew her name, or why he had stopped her just to stare at her.

"Oh I got lots ta say, just depends on who I'm tawkin' to," he said with a sly grin, making Jinx even more irate. Runner looked around quickly, then said in a hushed voice, "I t'ink you should know, it ain't such a good idea you comin' back ta Brooklyn. You t'ink ya got one up on Spot, but ya don't. I just want ya ta know dat." Jinx stood speechless, her mouth wide open. "I told ya my name. You t'ink about how I knew yours."

"You... but... I..." Jinx stuttered, flustered by Runner's seemingly random comments.

"No worries, Miz Jinx. I ain't da one ya need ta be concerned about." Runner gave her another exaggerated bow. "I'll be around. I'm always around," he added with a wink.

Jinx made the rest of her way to the Brooklyn Lodging House without incident, her mind churning over her strange encounter with Runner. When she arrived, she was welcomed at the door by both Spot and Knox.

"Welcome back, Jinx," Spot said without emotion. "I was under the impression you would be bringing a friend..." He gave Jinx a glare that sent chills down her spine, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the house.

Bam found herself wandering the streets of Manhattan alone. She knew Jack and Race would throw a fit if they caught her alone, but she didn't care anymore. She remembered a time, not that long ago, where all she wanted was to not be alone anymore. Now it seemed like she could never get a minute alone. She thought of when she had stolen that lousy bit of change from Racetrack, and how that one act had caused her all this trouble. And now the only way to get out of all this trouble, seemed to be to put herself, and her friends, right in the line of fire. Bam laughed to herself as she thought about her friends. Were they really her friends? Jack seemed sincere, but it had been his lie that had made Spot so angry in the first place. And Race. He had made such a damn fuss that Jack had to come up with that lie. Jinx and Fleet had known she was in danger, living so closely with Spot, but didn't bother to warn her. Sway seemed to be the only one who hadn't been deceiving in anyway. Bam tried to shake the thoughts from her head. I'm just being paranoid. She tried to force this feeling out of her, but her mind kept circling back to same thought. Why do these damn newsies give a shit what happens to me?

"Aw, darlin', we'se just tryin' ta help!" Sway said soothingly. "All of us have been in trouble at one time or anudda, and we all know what its like ta not have someone ta help ya out." Being the only person she felt hadn't been two-faced, Bam had unloaded her mind onto Sway in a rush of emotions. "Ya had ta be in a rough place ta do what ya did in da foist place, and den ya come ta da newsies and we cause more trouble! No one meant for dat ta happen. So now we're tryin' ta help smooth things ova again. Besides," Sway added, "it gets borin' sellin' dose papes everyday. Everyone likes ta get involved in whateva drama comes up! Adds a little excitement, ya know?" Bam looked at Sway, to find her grinning like a devil. The two were laughing when Jack came up behind them.

"Good ta heah ya laughin' Bammie. You been so down lately." Sway saw the look in Jack's eyes and decided it was time for her to take leave. She said a haisty good bye and quickly exited. "I'm real sorry about all dis mess, Bam." Jack said seriously. Bam raised her eyebrow, wondering what Jack was doing. The last time he spoke to her in this manner was when he kicked her out of Manhattan. "I don't like ya walkin' 'round Manhattan alone. You know dat."

"How did ya know I was walkin' around alone?" Bam asked suspiciously.

"I followed Race."

"So what you followed Race? How..." Bam stopped, putting two and two together. "You still have him following me?" Jack said nothing. "You followed Race, following me?" Bam was outraged. "You're all fucking crazy, ya know that? Crazy!"

"No, I ain't askin' him ta follow you. I don't know why he was. I went lookin' for ya, ta tawk, ya know? And I saw ya, a few blocks ahead of me. And I saw Race, a little behind ya. I wanted ta tawk ta ya. But dat crazy bastard was dere, followin' ya. Dat's why I'm heah now. So we can tawk. Without anyone else around." Jack tried to explain. Bam instantly become nervous when Jack made mention of wanting to get her alone.

"So talk, Jack." Bam demanded. Instead of saying anything, Jack put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"I guess I don't really have much ta say, but..." He pressed his lips against hers. Bam was surprised by his actions, he had never really shown any romantic interest in her. She wanted to pull away, but it had been so long since she had a loving touch that she found herself frozen in his kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Bam finally broke herself free from Jack's kiss. She stepped back, eyeing him.

"So I guess you feel da same, huh?" Jack asked, with a pleased look on his face. He reached for her again.

"No, Jack, I don't." Bam snapped, pulling her arm away. She reached back and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. "Ya can't just go and kiss someone like dat. Ya gotta build up ta dat." Bam stormed away, leaving a confused Jack behind her. She couldn't help it. She was more confused than ever now. Bam was fuming as she stormed down the street, not noticing where she was going. She walked for an hour, stopping when she finally felt that her emotions were back in check. Recalling the taste of Jack on her lips, she wondered if she really did feel the same as he. Looking around, she noticed that the gaslights on the street were now lit, and most of the shops were closing down for the evening. The reddish orange of the sky told her it was about to be dark out, and she needed to get home soon. Bam started to panic. Walking around alone during the day was one thing, but doing it at night was another!

"Race?" She called in a desperate attempt for companionship. "Race, if you're here, come out. I won't be mad dat you're following me." Bam looked around, but there was no sign of Race. She shook her head. Of all the times for that dope to _not_ follow me... She saw one building with its lights still on inside, so she headed towards the door. At least there will be people around me, no one's gonna try anything with people around. As she reached the door, a young man appeared beside her and held the door open for her. She glanced at him quickly and he gave her a giant grin, exposing a row of yellowed teeth.

"Pleasure ta meet ya, Miz Bam." Runner laughed at the look of shock on the young girl's face at the mention of her name. He got a kick out of surprising people with the things he knew about them. It was good to be one of Spot's birds. Bam started to speak, but before any words could escape her mouth, Runner had his lips pressed against hers. She quickly pushed him away from her. "Well, well, at least ya didn't slap me!" Runner laughed again. "Don't worry, when I tell dat story, ya didn't slap him eitha." Runner winked and walked away with a smile on his face.

Shaken from the encounter, Bam quickly ducked into the small building, the stench of liquor filling her nostrils immediately. She took a seat at the bar, trying to ignore the fact that she was the only female in the place, with the exception of a few prostitutes in raggity dresses. The bartender stood in front of her, eyeing her up and down.

"What do you want" he asked, clearly uninterested in her answer. She pulled out a few coins.

"Whatever dis'll buy me." Bam hadn't really drank before, and wasn't sure what he brought her. The smell of brown liquid made her eyes water, but she drank it all the same, and even ordered a couple more. Bam had only been in the tavern for about fifteen minutes, but she was already well on her way to being drunk.

"For God's sake, Bam, what da hell are ya doin?" a voice asked from behind. She turned to see a very angry Racetrack standing behind her.

"Drinkin', come join me," Bam laughed.

"I didn't mean dat." Race said as he sat down next to her and ordered himself a drink. "I meant, why were you kissin' Runna like dat?" Bam, busying ordering her fourth drink, ignored his question.

"I didn't wanna walk home alone." Bam stated bluntly.

"And what did ya t'ink you was gonna do when dis place closed in a couple hours?" Race asked. He had been mad, but couldn't help chuckling at the look on Bam's face.

"I neva thought of dat." Race shook his head at her answer and downed his drink quickly, ordering another round for both of them.

A couple hours later, the two were stumbling back toward the lodging house, Bam leaning drunkenly on Race. They stopped when they reached the house. Race helped her find her way to the steps, and then sat down next to her, lighting a cigar.

"So why were ya kissin' Runna like dat earlier?" Race asked.

"I didn't kiss no one. I don't even know anyone named Runna." Bam slurred, her eyes barely open. Race sighed. He had been hoping that a little drink would loosen her tongue, but instead it seemed she just forgot instead. "Well, I did kiss Jack..." Bam added thoughtfully, her eyes opening again. Race froze, waiting for more of her story, but none came. Bam also sat frozen, suddenly feeling all too sober. Why did I just tell him that?

"So... you and Jack, huh? Good for you two." Race finally spoke. He threw the butt of his cigar out into the street and stood up. "Come on, you should get inside before Jackie starts ta worry 'bout ya." Bam stood up but made no motion towards the door.

"Race..." she started. She couldn't make any words come out. There weren't really any to say. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. She took a step towards him, hoping he would reach for her but instead he went up the steps and into the lodging house. She slowly followed him. The foyer was dark, as everyone else was already asleep for hours now. "Race..." she said again. He stopped and looked at her. At least I can blame it on being drunk, she thought as she summoned her courage. She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for everything." She whispered into his neck.

Her hot breathe on his neck made goosebumps pop out all over Race's body. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this was just a friendly gesture and that she was just drunk. He fought the urge to put his arms around her waist and pull her even closer to him, keeping them locked at his sides instead. He felt her lips gently graze his neck.

She looked up at him. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable, but she figured at this point, what did she have to lose. Sliding her hand behind his head, she pulled his face closer to hers and pressed her lips against his, tasting stale cigar and liquor. Finally Race broke and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her roughly against him. She was shocked at the intensity behind his kiss. It was nothing like Jack's kiss. Race held her tightly against him, their mouths locked. He knew that if she and Jack had already kissed, this would probably be his only chance to kiss her. He pushed the thoughts of her kissing Jack, and Runner, out of his mind and kissed her with a jealous passion that even he was surprised by.


	22. Chapter 22

Jinx crept up the stairs toward the balcony where Spot waited for her. Knox had woken her up earlier than usual that morning, warning her to get moving because Spot didn't like to be kept waiting. She crawled out onto the balcony and found Spot talking quietly with another boy. Spot scowled at the sight of her, but the other boy gave an amused smile and tipped his faded brown cap to her. She instantly recognized him.

"Mornin' Miz Jinx," Runner said cheerfully as he squeezed around her to exit the balcony, leaving Jinx alone with Spot. Jinx felt her stomach violantly shudder when she saw the look of anger of Spot's face. Spot had already threatened her the night before, warning that she had little time to come through on her end of the deal to provide Bam's services to Brooklyn. Jinx was hoping he had not changed her mind and decided to not grant her anytime at all.

"How does dat boy know my name, Spot?" Jinx asked cautiously.

"He knows everyt'ing, Jinx." Spot stated. "He knows everyt'ing, and den he tells me." Jinx waited for more of an explanation, but instead Spot pulled out a cigarette, lighting it carefully. "I have a feelin' I know why Bam didn't come ta Brooklyn wid ya." Spot started. Jinx froze. She had finally figured out that this strange boy was probably one of Spots "birds". She knew it was entirely possible that this boy had overheard some part of her and Jack's plan, and had relayed the information to Spot. She cursed herself for not being more careful.

"Why is dat?" Jinx tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. Spot, of course, picked up on it instantly and smiled.

"Well, I hear her and a certain Manhattan boy have gotten very close," Spot paused, hoping to catch some sort of reaction from Jinx to either validate or disprove this news Runner had just brought him. The only reaction Jinx gave him was a look of confusion. "So if you happen to see her, tell her I'm very happy for her..." Spot took a breath, knowing that Jinx was now hanging on his every word. "And Jack." He watched Jinx's face drop.

Runner whistled cheerfully as he made his way to Manhattan. He had delivered the story of Bam and Jack kissing without any trouble; Spot had bought the whole thing. Runner quickly found Jack selling his papers on the corner, and gave him the message Spot had sent him to give.

"Spot's coming to Manhattan, tonight. He's asking dat you and da boys hold a big shindig. Says dere's somet'ing ta celebrate." Jack looked suspicious, so Runner felt compeled to add, "No worries, Jacky, nothin' bad."

Not being one to turn down any excuse to have a party, Jack started spreading the word to all his newsies that there was to be a gathering at the old warehouse that night. He promised booze and poker, throwing in that Brooklyn had requested the party as a celebration. All the newsies knew Brooklyn always brought lots of alcohol, and lots of girls willing to party. News of the party quickly spread, and soon all the newsies in both Brooklyn and Manhattan were rushing to sell as many papers as possible so they could gamble all night.

When evening finally set, and the last newsie had sold his last paper for the day, the Manhattan Lodging House was quickly becoming a whirlwind of excitement.

"Wuddya mean ya ain't comin'?" Sway whined to Bam.

"I ain't goin' if Spot's gonna be dere! Come on Sway, don't you recall what's been goin' on?" Bam couldn't believe that her friend was trying to guilt her into going to the party. "It's probably just an excuse ta get me somewhere so he can beat the shit outta me!"

"Damn, Bam ((haha, rhyming is fun!)), ya need ta get ova yourself! Not everyt'ing is a plot to get you." Sway spat. Bam instantly felt horrible as she watched her friend try to primp the best she could. Maybe she had a point. She couldn't go through life thinking that everything that came up was a way to hurt her somehow. But then again, pretty much everything so far had been. "We're leavin' in a few minutes. If ya wanna come, den ya betta be ready."

Bam went to the boy's bunkroom to find Jack. She was sure he wouldn't let her go if he thought there was any threat, especially after he had made his feelings for her clear. She knocked on the bunkroom door, and it cracked open, revealing a small brown eye staring out. She asked the young boy to get Jack for her and he ran off, slamming the door in her face. A minute later, the door opened again and Jack stepped out. Bam felt the red flooding her face when she took her first look at him, then quickly averted her eyes. It was apparent that Jack had just come out of the shower. His hair was still dripping, and he stood in front of her, wearing only his pants with the suspenders pulled up over his bare chest. This, being the first time she had seen Jack since he kissed her, had not been the way Bam had expected the encounter to start.

"What is it Bammie?" Jack asked, running his hand through his wet hair, trying to keep it from falling in his eyes. Bam kept her eyes locked to the ground, and expressed her concerns about going to the party.

"I mean, I want ta go, but I just don't know if I should." Bam finished.

"If you wanna go, den go. I ain't gonna let nothin' happen ta ya." Jack said confidently. "I promise."

"Thanks Jack," Bam said with a slight smile. She was still nervous about being there with Spot, but felt better knowing that Jack had given her his promise. She turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her first, pulling her into a hug. She stood awkwardly in his arms, her face pressed against his bare shoulder.

"My pleasure," he murmured. Bam shook herself free from his arms, and made her way back to the girls' bunkroom to join Sway in her primping.

A large group of the Manhattan newsies arrived at the warehouse, where it was clear Brooklyn had already been warming up the party. They were welcomed by Spot, smelling faintly of liquor.

"Ah finally! The party is heah!" Spot yelled, holding his drink high over his head. "Knox! Get dem all drinks!" Knox, looking less than happy about his new role as waiter, quickly produced an unmarked bottle and tossed it to Jack. Jack took a swig and passed it on to the other newsies. Seeing Spot already drunk made Bam feel a bit more comfortable. She figured he couldn't be capable of too much trouble if he were intoxicated. Knox, on the other hand, was still stone sober, but was shooting angry looks at Spot, obviously upset that he couldn't join in the merrymaking.

Time passed, and Brooklyn and Manhattan were mingling, peacefully, when Spot suddenly interrupted the party by climbing up onto one of the table tops.

"I would like to make a speech! Listen up!" He yelled into the crowd. "Foist of all, I wanna t'ank all of youse for comin' out t'night. I know how hard it is ta get you all ta go to a party." The crowd laughed. "Second, I wanna say congrats to a certain newsie heah... Two newsies... A couple, if you will." Spot raised his glass over his head again, calling for a cheers. "I want to congratulate Jack and his new goil, Bam." The crowd of newsies cheered. "We all know how hard it is ta get Jacky ta pick a goil, and looks like he finally has!" Spot had his mouth open to say more, but stepped a little too close to the edge of the table, and toppled off, falling on top of three Brooklyn newsies. "Speech is ova! Go back ta drinkin'!" Spot yelled from the floor.

Bam glanced around the room. Most of the newsies were either too drunk, or too involved in poker to be concerned with what Spot had just announced. She saw Race sitting at a poker table across the room. Their eyes locked for a moment, before he threw his cards down on the table and walked out.

Jack came up behind Bam and put his hand on her shoulder. "I sweah, I don't know where dat came from," he whispered in her ear. Bam made no move to get away from Jack, but instead watched Jinx as she slowly approached the "couple", tears welling in her eyes.

"Bam? Is it true?" Jinx sniffed. Before Bam could answer, Spot appeared next to Jack, throwing his arm heavily over his shoulder.

"Well, Jacky boy, I can't say I really see what you see, but whateva makes ya happy, right?" Bam ignored Spot's comment, her eyes locked with Jinx's. She knew Jinx had feelings for Jack, even if he didn't return them. Bam desperately wanted to tell Jinx that none of it was true and to make the hurt look in her eyes go away, but she couldn't. Not with Spot there. "As I always say, Jacky, any friend of yours, is a friend of mine."

"It's ova, Bam. He ain't gonna botha you if he t'inks you and me are t'getha," Jack whispered to her as soon as Spot stumbled away. She looked at him, disbelievingly. "Seriously. Spot's funny like dat. I don't know why, but he's always been like dat." Jack paused. "I don't know why I didn't t'ink of dat before," he added, but he knew the reason. He had seen the way Jinx looked at him, and loved the attention. If they started a rumor that he and Bam were together, Jinx, and who knows how many other girls, would stop pining over him, and Jack's ego would not let that happen.

"Good then." Bam said softly. "It's ova." She should have been relieved, but felt terrible as she watched Jinx walk out the same door Race had left through just minutes before.


	23. Chapter 23

"Jinx!" Bam called out into the dark street, but got no response. She sighed, debating between trying to chase after Jinx alone, or going back inside to drag someone with her. Who the hell am I going to bring, she thought. Jack sure as hell isn't going to help anything, and Race already took off. She sighed again, and sat down on the curb.

"Well hello dere, Miz Bam," Runner stood in front of her, flashing his yellowed smile. "Ya don't look quite as happy as I thought you would, all t'ings considered." He cocked his head.

"Listen kid," Bam growled. "I ain't in da mood for your games right now. Just go away."

"Of all da people you push away, I really don't t'ink I should be one of dem," Runner said matter of factly. "You should be t'ankin' me."

"Why da hell would I t'ank you? I don't even know you!" Bam laughed.

"I told ya, when I tell da story, ya didn't slap him." Runner winked. "Feel free ta t'ank me now." Bam felt the anger building up inside. This boy, who she didn't even know, was running around telling stories about her to God knows who. Just who did he think he way? Then it hit her.

"You... You're one of Spot's boids, ain't ya?" she asked.

"At your service, ma'am," Runner bowed. "I see all!" He said boastfully, then leaned in close to her, "but I only tell what I want."

"You have ta come find Jinx wit me. You have ta tell her da truth. She reallly t'inks me and Jack are t'gether, and she's all upset now!" Bam jumped up off the curb and grabbed for Runner's arm, but he quickly dodged her grasp.

"Oh, no no, Miz Bam. I can't be seen with ya." Runner shook his head. "What would ol' Spot say?"

"But you're with me now. What if one of da odda boids saw us now?" Bam was getting fed up with Runner's elusive attitude. She was determined to have him set the story straight, at least for Jinx.

"Dey ain't gonna see us." Runner suddenly lost his jovial mood at the reminder of the other "birds". The truth was that the other birds had deserted Brooklyn at least a month before, most saying that Spot was getting too strict for them. Several had gone all the way to Harlem to be away from Spot, knowing he would be angered by their desertion. The rest had joined random gangs in Brooklyn, making good use of their hiding and spying skills. Runner, on the other hand, still felt some sort of loyalty, not to Spot, but to the other Brooklyn newsies and to Jack. He felt he needed to help this problem between Brooklyn and Manhattan come to a close before he could move on. Bam noticed Runner's sudden mood change, and backed off.

"Well, at least tell me where she went." Bam demanded. Runner, however, was distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps. He suddenly grabbed Bam, and dipped her for an exaggerated kiss.

"Why da hell do you keep doin' dat?" She yelled, struggling to get out of his hold. He released her, dropping her to the ground. "God damn it!" Bam swore as she hit the dirt.

"Just ta mess with ya," Runner's mischievious mood had apparently returned. He walked away, whistling, leaving Bam sitting on the ground. "Heya Race," he said casually, passing by the boy trying to hide in the shadows.

"Uh... Hi Runna," Race muttered uncomfortably. He hadn't planned on being spotted. Bam's ears perked up at the sound of Race's voice. She hoped he would come talk to her, but instead heard his footsteps grow fainter as he walked away into the night, leaving Bam feeling more alone than ever before.

The couple weeks passed without event. Bam was happy to see that Spot, true to Jack's word, seemed to have backed off. She, however, was not happy at the act Jack insisted they put on. He flaunted her around, introducing her as "his girl" to everyone and anyone. He assured her it was to make sure Spot truly believed that they were together, but Bam couldn't help feeling like it was more than just an act to Jack. Jinx had kept her distance, even after Bam tried to explain that it had all been Runner's doing and it wasn't actually true, but only to fool Spot. Jinx wanted to believe Bam, but felt like she was slapped in the face every time she saw Jack and Bam hanging all over each other.

Race was spending more time at the tracks, coming home later and later every night, until it got to the point where barely anyone saw him anymore. He, like Jinx, couldn't bear to see Jack and Bam together. Fleet and Sway, out of concern, had confronted him about his odd behavior, but he refused to give up any information. Race secretly wished they would stop bothering him about it. Every question they asked was a reminder of the night Bam had kissed him, but he would not let himself tell anyone about it. Especially not those two. He assumed, being two of Bam's close friends, they already knew what had happened, and he felt embarassed at the thought of kissing Jack's girl. After all, why would any girl in her right mind chose a scrawnly little Italian kid over the great Jack Kelly, strike leader? The thought of it depressed Race.

Race was sitting in his lucky seat at the tracks, waiting for the race to start, when he heard his name being called. Recognizing the voice, he tried to act like he didn't hear it.

"Damn, Race, didn't ya hear me screamin' your name?" Bam huffed as she dropped herself into the seat next to his.

"No, sorry." Race stated bluntly. Bam could feel the tension between them. Jack had tried to explain the situation to Race, but Race assumed Jack was just trying to explain away some situation of cheating he thought he had been caught in. The conversation had only made Race more angry at Jack. It was bad enough Jack was with Bam, but then to try to pretend like he wasn't just so he could get away with God knows what... Race had walked away from Jack mid-conversation. At the time, Jack knew he should have told Bam about Race's reaction, but the reaction made Jack wonder about Race's feelings towards her. He was enjoying "dating" Bam too much to let Race mess things up. He decided to let Bam think that Race was in on their act, instead of telling her the truth.

"What the hell is your problem, Race?" Bam didn't understand why he was being so aloof. "I thought you would be happy about dis whole thing."

"Oh yeah, I'm thrilled." Race forced his eyes on the race in front of him.

"Well, I don't know why you wouldn't be. It's ova, Race." Bam waited for a reply but got none. Her words were burning in Race's ears. He had trouble wrapping his mind around the idea that they were over after only one kiss. "It's ova!" Bam said again, with more emphasis. She didn't know why he wasn't happier at the thought of all this trouble with Spot being over with, for the most part.

"Yeah, I hoid ya da foist time." Race shot at her. "It's ova. I'm glad you're so happy now." He waited until his horse crossed the finish line, in last place, before crumpling up his betting slip and throwing it on the ground. Race made his way out of the racetracks, desperate to be away from Bam, but she followed.

"What is goin' on with ya?" Bam demanded. Race ignored her, walking at a brisk pace trying to get away from her. He felt her shove him from behind. "I asked you a question, Race. Didn't ya tell me dat you was gonna help me wid dis whole mess? And now you're just walkin' away?" She pushed him again. This time he whipped around, his face red with anger.

"Listen goilie, you betta stop pushin' me." Race was in no mood to be messed with, especially not by Bam. She pushed him again, catching him off guard. He stumbled and caught himself against a wall. "I asked ya ta stop pushin' me Bam." Bam reached out to push him again, but this time he grabbed her wrists, forcing her arms behind her back. The sudden weight change threw her off and she fell against him. She didn't really expect him to be able to overpower her so easily; he wasn't that much bigger than her.

"Race..." Bam started.

"I don't need ya comin' and botherin' me, tellin' me dat somet'ing dat barely even started is ova." Race said in a strained voice. Fear flashed through Bam's eyes, and Race instantly released her. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry Bam. I didn't mean ta scare ya. Ya just really pissed me off wid all dat pushin'."

"What are ya tawkin' about somet'ing dat barely started?" Bam asked, ignoring his apology.

"You and me. I know it ain't gonna happen, now dat you'se wit Jack and all, but I just don't need ya comin' and tellin' me its ova." Race stared at the ground. He waited for her to tell him that it was over between her and Jack, or that it really was just a big act put on for Spot. Instead, she just kissed him on the cheek and laughed.

"Come on, let's go home," was all Bam said to him.

They walked home in silence. Race was filled with embarassment and shame for the way he had manhandled Bam. Bam spend the walk home thinking about these recent events. She was surprised and, although she hated to admit it, a little intrigued by Race's display of machoism. And though he hadn't said it, Race had made it pretty clear that he was not happy with the idea of her and Jack being together, even if it was just for show. She was disappointed that she could only kiss him on the cheek, but knew that Runner or some other bird was probably around watching. Besides, she thought, I've already kissed him once. Its his turn now.


End file.
